Losten Town
by TrainerYellow.3
Summary: Alright! ..So, you all probably don't know what the heck this is. I made it myself I call it the Losten Saga mainly because the first area is called Losten, getting it's name from it's confusing paths and large buildings.


It was a snowy day in Losten town when they discovered the secret. The landscape was covered by a blanket of ice and snow, making the fresh scent of a crashing waterfall fill up the air. This odd and mysterious town, made up with a nation of cities holds a known rumor, great enough to even be called a legend. It's the rumor of a treasure greater than life itself; infinite they say, though there is no proof. After much exploration and scientific research, it's believed to be locked within the center of the country- Celestial Village. You are a mere immigrant, traveling to Losten town to enter Asterisk High. We welcome you, and hope your stay is lovely.

Professor Xodius

Chaper One

Enter Losten Town

Along the path of snow was a young boy dashing as carelessly as ever. People whispered, passing secrets about numerous topics while being sure to keep their voice unheard. The boy appeared to be nine judging by his height, and his dirty blond hair was wild and sprouted in every possible direction. He wore large, blue goggles which covered sight of his beautiful hazel eyes, and a large black vest with white sleeves which had a patch stitched to the right shoulder area. His vest reached up to the end of his stomach, And passed on to his black jeans which was decorated with a few rip and tears. His gray gym shoes had red lines going through them in different patterns, and two spring-like ends which gave him a boost every step he took. "Move, move," The boy dashed past civilians, shoving them lightly to get them out of his path. "I'm in a rush, sorry! Sor-S-Sorry! Excuse.. me!" At last it seemed the boy reached his destination, stopping in his tracks in front of a giant building, interconnected with different smaller buildings and two blue flags with an odd icon on it, shaped like a circle split in half and separated into two differently colored sections, and a giant, golden bell shining as beautiful as the sun. The boy let off a small smile and entered the school upon the path of sidewalk.

As the boy was walking, a faint voice could be heard from behind. "Tommy.. Tooommmmmy~" As the boy turned, the voice managed to catch up and tackle him onto the ground, sending him sliding back a few feet. The girl wore a big grin on her face, and her dark brown hair was drifting in the wind gracefully which complimented her beautiful midnight blue eyes. "Bella, I told you m-" Without even "C'mon, c'mon! Get up bro, or we'll be late for class again!" The boy named Tommy rose up, shaking his head before tilting his body back down. "Erm.. maybe I.. should stay h-" Before he know it Tommy was lited up from the ground and hurled towards a door located few classes past where they were. Before he had the time to react he crashed face first into the door, falling back from recoil. "Alright, Bella! I'm awake!"While muttering to himself angrily and picking himself up from the floor, Bella skipped happily into the classroom while flinging open the door. As he finally got up, he stretched, then entered into the class right before the bell rang. "Jeez… what is with her? I guess I'll never know.."

Upon entering the room the vibe of awkwardness slowly filled up the area, and like the scent of a skunk, everyone was disgusted and wore faces of disapproval. The teacher, Professor Xodius, simply repeated "Blah blah bla bla blah..." over and over again with a careless expression. "Blah, blah, and blah. Now do you understand why other teachers are so much more boring kids? … Kids?"Little did Xodius know his attention had been stolen away by the arrival of the two students, for everyone except for a young boy and girl sitting in a corner. The boy was a dark brown, and the girl was a lighter tan color, decorated with a few tattoos of unusual languages. Both of them wore a jet black jacket and hoodie, oddly enough, with dark blue jeans and a scythe on each of their backs. One rose their hand. "Yes, Elvira?" The girl stood up, bowing towards Professor Xodius in respect. " I'd like to spar with the two students with my friend Jacob." Everyone paused, before Xodius broke the silence with a great laughter. "Sure! Everyone, come outside in a single line!" Jacob shoved Elvira lightly, blushing. "What are you doing?! Bella's my friend... I couldn't fight her!" Elvira frowned as she got up, grabbing Jacob by the wrist and pulling him off of his seat. "We're childhood friends! Can't you for once get over your obsessions and back me up? Jeez!" Elvira and Jacob we're too focused on to argument they didn't notice the attention they had stirred up. "And we fight all the time... Get over it!" Her blush was now hot with the fiery passion and determination of victory. Xodius sighed, muttering something to himself. It was unclear what he had said, but nobody had the time to comprehend this because he instantly drew the attention away from the two students with the jolliness of his voice. "C'mon, kids! Are you watchin' or not?!" The kids nodded quickly and followed in an unorderly fashion. Elvira and Bella followed, talking to each other while they made their way to the battlefield. Jacob dragged himself out, and Todd followed.

"Alright, so.." Everyone was positioned. Professor Xodius as well as the remaining students watched in anticipation, focused entirely on the four competitors. Elvira and Jacob were on the left; You could now see them all much more clearly. Elvira wore a large jacked a bit oversized for her, with a ribbom tied around her waist. Elvira unzipped her jacked, revealing her extremely short T-Shirt that went up a little above her waist. Her jacked landed with a thump, as Elvira pulled up her shorts, which were up to her kneecaps, and tugged on the ends of pink string coming from the ribbon. Afterwards she drew out her scythe, which was extremely large and seemed to be a bit too heavy for her, Elvira tilting a bit to the left as she pulled it out. Her cleats sunk firmly into the snow, with the help of the thin, yet multiple spikes scattered across the ends of her shoes. "Ready!"

Jacob nodded as well. His jacket was already off, lying on the ground next to Elvira's whilst he clutched his two knifes tightly. His hair was a light grey, along with his eyes which stared intensely at the two opponents. A drop of sweat fell off of the side of his forehead, splashing lightly against the floor. His T-Shirt covered his entire body, and a belt went across his shoulder diagonally along with a yellow compartment filled with daggers, which was held together with the belt by string. He wore jeans what went up to his combat boots, which seemed to be designed for running. "Let's just get this over with, alright?"

Her brown hair drifted magnificently in the wind, small bits of white snowflakes landing in her hair. "Yeah! This'll be great!" It was now noticeable that she wore a violet scarf that went around her neck, the ends flying back in the wind. Her tethered blue T-shirt was being blown back with great force, making her hair fly back as well. Her skirt was black, with violet blue ends; The combat boots she wore had the icon of a wing, with the words "AIR FLEET" above the icon in bold blue letters, which was a perfect combination of the jet black color of the combat boots and the blue laces, along with the bottom of them. The bandages she wore were white, with a bit of a red tint added to it. "I'm all good! You, Tommy~?"

Tomm grinned. With one hand on his waist he lashed out his other, revealing a golden pistol, equipped with a targeting glass to increase his precision. He pulled down his large glass goggles and stared down his foes; the wind gathered around him, his hair drifting to the right a bit as he loaded his pistol with odd looking ammo. "All set. And my name is..." Before he had the time to finish his sentence Bella cut him off once again. "Great, then let's get this show on the road!"

Jacob leapt forward, his speed increasing in a small amount of time. His movements were blurry but Tomm kept focused. Calculating Jacob's movement pattern Tomm finally fired off a bullet towards Jacob, but before it could impact him Elvira appeared in an instant and knocked the energy bullet away. Tomm grinned. Bella was already atop Jacob. He looked up, catching a peak through her skirt. Bella, confused, simply leapt off his head, but her force was enough to thrust Jacob towards the ground. When the dust cleared it was obvious that Jacob was gone. Jacob appeared to the right of Tomm and Elvira landed at the right. "You ready to end this?" "Yeah, let's do it." Elvira and Jacob flew forward, then vanished in the wind. Bella landed down, scanning the area for them. "Where'd they go?" A woman had joined the crowd while they were fighting. "They broke the sound barrier."

Bella turned to see the woman, but Endo was only chuckling. The woman wore a sleeveless outfit that went up to a little lower than her waist, along with a lab coat bigger than her actual size; Her breasts seemed to be abnormally large, and her eyes were quite serious, and had a dark red shade to them. The lady's hair reached up to her elbows, a reddish brown color that covered her lower torso. Frowning, she dug her feet a bit deeper into her bunny slippers, tugging on the end of her leather white gloves; they glistened beautifully in the sunlight. She motioned her pupils towards the sky. "Look up." Bella looked up. Both of them flew down at them with great speed. She turned to Tomm, who was still chuckling. "Tomm, look up! …Tomm!" Seconds before they landed a massive explosion occurred on Elvira's scythe, sending the duo flying in opposite directions and the scythe into the ground. Bella watched in awe, then turned to Tomm, who was already picking up the scythe. "Alright, let's get serious. Bella, stand back." Energy gathered around him in a cluster, creating a shiny white coat around his body and covering Tomm in a bright light. "Is it finally happening?!"

Aside from the commotion, the woman and Xodius enjoyed a lovely conversation. "What an honored guest! Welcome, Melleny, I've heard so much about you!" The woman, known as Melleny, aimed her index and middle finger at the sky, winking at Xodius. "Why, thanks! I thought I'd drop by my old school. Oh, the fond memories we had here.. It brings back memories. Hey, assistant! Over here, please!" A young teenager came out from the shadows, lifting her pen from the note-filled paper and glancing up at Melinda. Melinda smiled, and turned back to Xodius. "This is Anima. She's my assi-" Another woman walked up from behind the young girl named anima, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She's my younger sister. Not a slave, you overrated faggot. And who are you?" The woman looked up at Xodius with a glare. "That's Xodius, you butt. And this is Roxy, Xodius." Anima looked up at the man, examining him with caution. But after a while she froze, falling back as her pupils trailed off so that eyes were completely white. Roxy caught her with one arm. "Anima?! Anima!" Xodius reached for Anima, but Melinda stopped him. "It's fine, most likely. You see, anima is a Seer. She has the ability to tap into the future or past by transmitting a telekinetic wave over to others mind by fusing with their emotions; this allows her to tamper with whatever memory, from whatever timeline." Xodius nodded in shock

Back onto the battlefield, Todd had changed entirely it seemed. The pistol had manifested into two large katana's that appeared to also bend to be used as a pistol. The golden coat changed to silver, with gold ends and a gold trigger as well. His goggles now had an upgraded glass allowing him to see further, and two mini turrets were on the sides of the waistband holding the goggles together. Bella grinned. "That means.. all four of us are able to enter the tournament!" Todd turned back to normal, and was suddenly tackled by Bella again. "Yes, yes! Yaay~" Jacob glared, his eyes now burning with anger. "H-he's holding my love.." Elvira however was putting her scythe away, walking to the other two. "Congrats, Todd! How do you feel?" Todd scratched his head. "Confused, mostly.

Chaper Two

Tapping into the past!


End file.
